


Out of a Dream

by JusticeTokidoki



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional, First Kiss, Fluff, Game: Kingdom Hearts III, M/M, Mutual Pining, Short & Sweet, Sora Is a Ray of Sunshine (Kingdom Hearts), Ventus Needs a Hug (Kingdom Hearts), Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, they just wanna match heartbeats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeTokidoki/pseuds/JusticeTokidoki
Summary: Ventus visits Sora to seek assurance. He ends up with an experience better than anything he could have dreamed.
Relationships: Sora/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Out of a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write something sweet. Hope people can catch a little warmth here just as Ventus does! 
> 
> Enjoy!

As he knocked on the door Ventus imagined the heartbeat of the person on the other side. The constant hum of energy, the rhythmic pounding that his ears could detect even if it was feet away.

He sensed it grow closer to the door and Ventus stood back, waiting, hands clasped in front of him. He had no need to be nervous, not when it was the person who was opening the door just a crack.

Brown hair, sea blue eyes, and the smile he had only seen in his dreams. Today it was replaced with a small frown as Sora squinted at him and Ventus found himself mentally kicking himself for forgetting what time it was. 

He nearly turned to sprint away his anxiety when Sora’s eyes widened in recognition and his face practically glowed as his grin transformed it. “Ven? Hey, what’s up?”

“Oh, I…” Ventus coughed into his hand. “I wanted to check on you. And… well….” His heart pounded so hard he could feel the pulse in his fingers. He was starting to stutter, the timing could not have been worse.

Sora’s grin softened and he opened up the door wider, giving Ventus a full view of his toned arms and legs. He was wearing a black tank top and red shorts, but the rest of him was bare and Ventus could practically feel the energy coming from those limbs.

Just standing this close eased some of the tension in Ventus’ body. He let out a long, carefully held sigh and Sora’s voice caressed him further. “Would you like to come in?”

Ventus gave him a short nod, walking in slowly and taking in his surroundings. “Did I wake you?” The room was, predictably, pretty bare. There was a small oval shaped opening to see the never ending galaxy of stars, the best thing The Mysterious Tower had to offer.

The rest was the same old lima bean colored walls, the standard turquoise looking floor, one desk and one bed.

“No. I was trying to sleep but… no luck.” Sora sat in the middle of his bed, pressing the spot next to him gently with his hand and Ventus soon followed. They stayed like that in silence for a bit, one gazing ahead at the wall and one at the floor.

Ventus shivered as he felt the blush heating up his own cheeks. Their shoulders had barely brushed against each other and always he felt warm. He wanted to bury his face in Sora’s chest, he wanted to feel Sora’s heartbeat, wanted to ground himself in Sora’s skin.

After a decade he was free but at this moment he would have given anything to be encased in Sora’s light. The feeling scared him, made it hard to voice what he wanted. He owed Sora more words, he owed Sora everything, and with the final battle looming close….

Sora’s hand came up, gently rubbing into his shoulder. “Ventus… are you okay?”

Ventus slowly lifted his head, turning to face the person who had sheltered him for so long. “Are you nervous about the battle?”

It wasn’t what he wanted to say. His feelings couldn’t easily be summed up in words. But he wanted to hear Sora’s voice.

Sora sighed. “I’m not nervous, actually. I’m… well, I’m terrified but,” He smiled widely again. “Everyone is supporting me, so I know I’ll be fine. We’ll prevail. I’m extremely sure of that.”

Ventus couldn’t help the smile forming on his own face. That was the optimism he expected from Sora, even if he could tell it was not as potent as usual.

Sora’s posture was alert and his eyes showed a level of exhaustion Ventus was all too aware of. Ventus straightened up in turn, leaning in just a little, “I believe in you, Sora.”  _ Just as you believed in me.  _ “No matter what happens I’ll keep you safe.”

Sora blushed and his eyes darted down and up in a motion that Ventus almost didn’t catch.

_ Am I too close? Was he… looking at my lips? _

“Ven… you don’t have to do that. I know you’re still missing a friend. You know you don’t owe me anything, right?” Sora said this all rapidly, it almost sounded practiced.

_ You’re wrong.  _ “I know that. Still, I want to give back. You did so much for me Sora. So… no matter what happens, will you let me help you if you need it? Do you trust me to support you?”

Ventus wanted to hear it from Sora’s lips. He wanted affirmation from the racing heartbeat that was just a mere inches away now. He couldn’t help himself. He raised a hand and pressed it gently over Sora’s heart.

Sora’s demeanor changed. His breathing was a touch rough, voice low as he whispered, “I trust you, Ven.”

Heat enveloped him and Ventus wrapped his arms around his precious heart. Sora hugged him back and a delightful aroma of cinnamon and palm, the ocean encased Ventus.

The push and pull of the tide. The grainy texture of the sand. Memories embraced Ventus, he felt like he was floating, like he was skimming the surface of a dream.

But it wasn’t. Sora was in his arms, their hearts were beating in sync and Ventus felt the most relaxed since he came to.

“Does this feel weird…?” Sora asked him, rubbing his hands along Ventus’ back.

“No. Not at all.”  _ It’s exactly what I needed.  _ “It feels nice.”

“Ven…” Sora slowly hooked a finger along Ventus’ jacket. “Could you… stay? Could we stay close like this for a while?”

Ventus shook his forward so fast their foreheads slammed together briefly. Ventus groaned, covering his head while Sora broke out in a soft, chorus of laughs that made Ventus internally scream.

Sora was too much. He was everything. Ventus got out of his jacket quickly, eager for their arms to touch, eager to get as close as possible so their heartbeats could remain synced.

Sora joined him after pulling the covers up. And then it was just them together, Sora’s breath hitting his neck, Ven’s hands in the other’s hair, and eventually fingers intertwined.

Their foreheads touched again and stayed connected for the rest of the night. A tear appeared periodically, and that was nothing a simple brush of the thumb couldn’t fix. The staring was a little awkward at first, but eventually it felt normal, seeing each other simultaneously.

Ventus thought back on all the things he’d seen through Sora’s eyes, the wonder and amazement. His emotions bubbled up and he squeezed Sora’s hands very tightly.

Sora closed his eyes. “Ven…. you can do it.”

Ventus swallowed. “I can what?”

Sora chuckled under his breath. He inched forward, blowing lightly against Ventus’ lips before grinning. “That.”

Ventus smirked and pursed his lips, blowing back. Sora giggled. “Not what I meant.”

“Say what you mean then.”

“Okay.” Sora brought Ventus’ hand up, kissing it as if it would disappear. “Like that… but here.” With his other hand he gently touched Ventus’ mouth with an index finger, running it over the bottom lip.

“I can kiss you?” Ventus blinked rapidly and Sora looked away. Ventus got to do something he thought he’d only over experience in a dream.

The red shade Sora’s face was turning into was more vibrant in person. His breaths hit Ventus in spurts. “You looked like you wanted to,” Sora said, licking his lips quickly. “And I want to.”

“Sora.” Ventus cupped Sora’s face, bringing it back. “Thank you. For everything.”

Ventus connected their lips and Sora relaxed in his touch. They stayed together for hours still, with nothing but the endless stars to keep them company.


End file.
